sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hal Smith (actor)
| birth_place = Petoskey, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Santa Monica, California, U.S. | resting_place = Woodlawn Memorial Cemetery, Santa Monica | nationality = American | education = Massena Central High School | alma_mater = | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1936–1994 | known_for = Otis Campbell in The Andy Griffith Show Owl in the Winnie the Pooh franchise | spouse = | children = 1 }} Harold John Smith (August 24, 1916 – January 28, 1994) was an American actor and voice actor who was best known for his role as Otis Campbell, the town drunk on CBS' The Andy Griffith Show. Smith was also active in voice-over roles, having played many characters on various animated shorts including Owl in the first four original Winnie the Pooh shorts (the first three of which were combined into the feature film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) and later The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Uncle Tex on The Flintstones, Goliath in Davey and Goliath, and Flintheart Glomgold and Gyro Gearloose on DuckTales, as well as multiple other characters in The Huckleberry Hound Show, The Quick Draw McGraw Show, The Gumby Show, The Jetsons, Top Cat, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Clutch Cargo, Hong Kong Phooey, and many more. He is also known to radio listeners as the original voice of John Avery Whittaker in Adventures in Odyssey. Early life Smith was born in Petoskey, in the northern portion of the Lower Peninsula of Michigan, but he spent a significant part of his early years living in Massena, New York. He graduated from the Massena High School in 1936. His mother was a seamstress, and his father worked at the local Aluminum Company of America (Alcoa) factory. After graduation, Smith worked from 1936 to 1943 as a disc jockey and voice talent for WIBX Radio in Utica, New York. After serving in the United States Army Special Services (entertainment) during World War II, he traveled to Hollywood and appeared on many television series such as I Married Joan, Fury, The People's Choice, The Texan, Rescue 8, Dennis the Menace, The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet, The Donna Reed Show, National Velvet and The Red Skelton Show. Career ''The Andy Griffith Show'' Smith's best-remembered on-screen character was Otis Campbell, the town drunk on The Andy Griffith Show, during most of the series' run from 1960 to 1968. When intoxicated, he would often comically let himself into his regular jail cell, using the key which was stored within reach of the two comfortable jail rooms, and "sleep off" the effects of alcohol. Deputy Barney Fife would often become irritated with Otis, and attempted to either sober him up or rehabilitate him in several episodes. Hal Smith was the opposite of his character. According to longtime friends Andy Griffith and Don Knotts, he did not drink in real life. The Otis character stopped appearing in the sitcom towards the end of the series because of concerns by the sponsors of the program in regard to the portrayal of excessive drinking. Smith appeared as Calver Weems in the Don Knotts comedy The Ghost and Mr. Chicken (1966), playing essentially the same town drunk character, Otis. Smith would play Otis one more time in the television movie Return to Mayberry (1986). In the television movie, Otis is the town's ice cream truck driver and is reported to have been "sober for years". Smith later used his Otis Campbell character in commercial spots for the Mothers Against Drunk Driving organization and appeared as Otis in Alan Jackson's music video "Don't Rock the Juke Box". Other performances In 1957, Smith played Rollin Daggett in the role of a newspaper man in the early days of Mark Twain in the "Fifteen Paces to Fame" episode of Death Valley Days. He made at least one appearance in the TV series Perry Mason, the episode entitled "The Case of the Treacherous Toupee", (season 4, episode #1), in 1960. Smith had a cameo role as the Mayor of Boracho in The Great Race in 1965. He played the industrialist Hans Spear on CBS' sitcom Hogan's Heroes. He portrayed King Theseus of Rhodes in "The Three Stooges Meet Hercules" (1965) (and later provided various voices for the cartoon series "The New 3 Stooges"). He played the character John Wilson in the 1967 episode "The Man Who Didn't Want Gold" of the syndicated Western series, Death Valley Days He played Mr Weber in The Lucy Show, Main Street USA 1967. Smith had a cameo role as a drunk driver in Adam-12 season 1 episode 19 (1969). Also in 1969, he appeared on Petticoat Junction in the episode "The Great Race", as Jug Gunderson. (He was a moonshiner that helped the Cannonball train win the afore mentioned race. Though his character was never seen drinking or drunk, by the end of the episode, he makes an oath to himself to stop drinking and reform.) In the mid-1960s, Smith also had a morning children's show on the Los Angeles television station KHJ called The Pancake Man, sponsored by The International House of Pancakes (IHOP). He reprised the Pancake Man role as "Kartoon King" in the 1971 episode of The Brady Bunch titled "The Winner". He also played Mother Goose in the X-rated animated feature film Once Upon a Girl in 1976. Voice roles Beginning in the late 1950s with such shows as The Huckleberry Hound Show and Quick Draw McGraw, Smith became one of the most prolific voice actors in Hollywood, eventually working with most of the major studios and production companies, such as Hanna-Barbera, Walt Disney, Warner Bros., The Mirisch Corporation, and Sid and Marty Krofft, with voice roles on such series as The Flintstones in which he mostly did the voices of Texas millionaires such as Fred's rich uncle Tex, Pink Panther, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse, Yogi Bear and Looney Tunes. In 1962, he voiced Taurus, the Scots-accented mechanic of the spaceship Starduster for the series Space Angel. According to the book: Space Patrol, missions of daring in the name of early television, "It's rumored that Gene Roddenberry was a huge fan of the show and patterned Star Trek's engineer, Mr. Scott, after McCloud's Scottish sidekick, Taurus". He also did voices for the Hong Kong Phooey series. In 1977, he was the voice of Grandpa Josiah in the cartoon special, Halloween Is Grinch Night. He was also very active with doing voices in 1980s; he was Sludge in The Smurfs, Goofy in Mickey's Christmas Carol, in Disney's DuckTales he did the voices of Scrooge McDuck's rival Flintheart Glomgold and the absent-minded scientist Gyro Gearloose and in Frog And Toad are Friends and Frog And Toad Together he also did the voice of Toad. Smith also voiced the Disney cartoon character Goofy after Pinto Colvig died in 1967. Additionally, he provided the voice of Owl in the three original Winnie the Pooh featurettes (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in 1977. In the 1960s, he was one of the most sought after voice actors in Hollywood. From 1959 till 1975, he provided the voices for Goliath, Davey's dad and many other characters in Davey and Goliath. From 1960 to 1961, he was the voice of Elmer Fudd after Arthur Q. Bryan died. In 1963, he voiced Dr. Todd Goodheart, Belly Laguna, and Dr. Von Upp in The Funny Company cartoon series. From 1964 to 1966, he was the voice of Yappee in the Hanna-Barbera cartoon shorts Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey. He was also the voice of Cosgoode Creeps, Asa Shanks, the Farmer, Mr. Greenway and Mr. Bluestone the Great/Phantom, on Scooby-Doo, Where are You!. In 1981, he reprised his role as Owl and voiced Winnie-the-Pooh in the short Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons, replacing Sterling Holloway, who had provided the voice of the character for many years. He then voiced the two characters in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore in 1983, as well as Disney Channel's television series Welcome to Pooh Corner. On the television series The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in 1988, Jim Cummings took over as Pooh while Smith continued playing Owl. The two voice actors sometimes rotated the voice of Winnie the Pooh. In 1991, Smith provided the voice of Philippe the Horse in the Disney film Beauty and the Beast, and in voiced Jafar's horse in Aladdin (1992). In 1985, Hal voiced Norman Harper, a sick father of wife Jennifer Walters (voiced by D.J. Harner). The audio short was aired on the Focus on the Family Daily Broadcast. He went to voice other roles for Focus on the Family Audio Productions. Starting in 1987, he was the voice of the main character John Avery Whittaker on the Focus on the Family radio drama Adventures in Odyssey. He was responsible for much of the cast joining the show after he signed on (including Katie Leigh, Will Ryan, Walker Edminston, Earl Boen, Dave Madden and others), and he continued recording episodes until a few weeks before his death, even while his health deteriorated. In a Andy Griffith Fan Interview, published after he died, he said that Adventures in Odyssey was one of the most gratifying things he'd done in his life. Additionally, he voiced dozens of other characters during the 253 episodes in which he participated. He was later replaced by Paul Herlinger and then Andre Stojka as John Avery Whittaker, after his death. Andre also went on to take over the voice of Owl on Winnie the Pooh. Hal voiced Joe McGee in "The Old Man and the Sea Duck" episode of TaleSpin. Smith was also very active working in television commercials as various characters. He provided on-screen promotion for 3 Musketeers, United Van Lines, Hickory Farms, Toyota, Green Giant, General Mills, Mattel, Kellogg's, Pizza Hut, Chicken of the Sea, Ivory soap, Doctor Ross Dog Food, Pioneer Chicken, Bell Telephone Company and hundreds of other companies. Personal life and death Smith was married to Louise C. Smith from 1936 until her death in 1992. They had a son. After his wife died in 1992, Smith's own health began to deteriorate rapidly. On January 28, 1994, at the age of 77, Hal Smith died from an apparent heart attack. Don Pitts, his longtime agent, said that Smith died at his home in Santa Monica while he was listening to a nightly drama hour on radio. Smith is interred in the mausoleum at Woodlawn Cemetery in Santa Monica, California. Filmography Film Television Radio Video games References External links * * * * Category:1916 births Category:1994 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Michigan Category:American Congregationalists Category:American radio DJs Category:American male film actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American male radio actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Burials at Woodlawn Memorial Cemetery, Santa Monica Category:People from Petoskey, Michigan Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:United States Army soldiers Category:People from Massena, New York Category:20th-century American musicians